<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vivre pour toi by Alex_Potter (emmeryloveromane)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200321">Vivre pour toi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmeryloveromane/pseuds/Alex_Potter'>Alex_Potter (emmeryloveromane)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Happy Ending, Lost Love, Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmeryloveromane/pseuds/Alex_Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE-SHOT Clarke est touchée plutot que Lexa le soit, que cela va t'il changer à la suite</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vivre pour toi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mourir à la place d'un être cher semble être une fin assez glorieuse mais mourir à la place de Lexa est une fin que je ne redoute pas du tout.</p><p>Quand je la vis entrée dans la pièce, mon cerveau me dit de crier mais mon cœur, lui, m'a fait sauter devant elle. La balle à pénétrer et creusée jusque mon estomac, je savais que ce dernier avait été touché et que je ne survivrais probablement pas.</p><p>Mais je n'avais pas peur car je voyais au-dessus de moi le visage d'un ange aux yeux de la couleur de la forêt et cela me rassurait, cette dernière image me ferais mourir heureuse.</p><p>-Clarke, s'il te plaît, ne meure pas, je ne peux pas vivre cet enfer encore, je ne veux pas que tu me laisse ici toute seule, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.</p><p>Pourquoi cet ange si magnifique pleurait-il ?</p><p>-Titus mais là sur le lit...MAINTENANT !!!</p><p>Je me sentais me soulever pour retomber sur une surface molle, le paradis sans aucun doute !</p><p>Je n'entendais plus de bruit, mais....</p><p>-Heda, vous ne pouvez pas faire cela, c'est un sacrilège !</p><p>-Le sacrilège serait de la laisser mourir, elle est choisie par nos dieux !</p><p>Un bruit de déchirure ce fit entendre comme si de la peau avait été arrachée, un bruit horrible !</p><p>Et une douleur se format dans ma nuque, la seconde suivante le noir s'empara de ma vue et le monde disparut.</p><p>J'ouvris les yeux, puis les refermait à cause de la lumière du soleil qui entrait en cascade dans la chambre, par la baie vitrée qui menait vers mon balcon...mais je n'ai pas de balcon moi !</p><p>Je regardais autour de moi j'étais couchée dans la chambre de Lexa. Tous cette histoire avait-elle été qu'un rêve, m'étais-je endormis ?</p><p>Je tentais de me lever mais une douleur infâme se propagea dans ma tête en direction de mon cou.</p><p>Non ce n'était pas un rêve, mais comment était-je vivante ?</p><p>Je suis resté là jusqu'à ce que le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre attira mon attention, Lexa apparu dans son habit de commandant habituelle, mais du sang en recouvrait maintenant le bas de sa manche.</p><p>Elle me remarqua.</p><p>-Tu es réveillée !!! Comment tu vas ?</p><p>-Mal à la tête.... Tu m'explique comment je ne suis pas morte, je t'en suis reconnaissante mais j'aimerais beaucoup comprendre, mon estomac avait été touché, j'étais censée mourir !</p><p>Elle me prit la main, et je fus surprise que dans son autre elle tenait une aiguille.</p><p>-Je peux ?</p><p>Je ne comprenais pas donc j'hochais la tête, elle me piqua le doigt, et à la place du liquide rouge qui était censée couler ce fut un sang noir comme celui des nightblood qui se déversa en fine gouttes.</p><p>Je regardais Lexa, son visage était stoïque.</p><p>-Je n'avais pas le droit de te faire cela sans te demander, mais j'étais égoïste je ne voulais pas te perdre, alors j'ai implanté l'esprit du commandant dans ta tête assez de temps pour te guérir mais le prix à payer est trop grand, je m'en rends compte maintenant que tu es sauve.</p><p>-Quel prix Lexa, tu me fais peur...</p><p>-Tu es devenue une nightblood, tu n'as pas compris ! S'énervât-elle.</p><p>-Si je le sais bien mais en quoi est-ce un problème ?</p><p>-Tu vas devoir t'entraîner avec les autre nightblood et peut-être mourir.</p><p>-Lex, regarde-moi. Je suis loin d'être fâchée contre toi, tu m'as sauvé la vie et si en échange je dois me faire laminer par Aiden chaque jour du reste de ma vie, je ne suis pas gênée du tout et dans tous les cas j'espère pour toi que tu ne comptes pas mourir tout de suite, non ?</p><p>-T'inquiète pas Clarke, je compte rester avec toi le plus longtemps possible.</p><p>Je la pris dans mes bras en m'accrochant le plus possible à elle, comme si ma vie en dépendait.</p><p>-Qu'est-il arrivé à Titus ?</p><p>-Je l'ai puni ce matin pour avoir essayé de t'arracher à moi.</p><p>-Merci.</p><p>La vie continua presque normalement après cela, à part un léger problème à Arkadia que Raven avait rapporter à Clarke, mais l'affaire fut rapidement réglée grâce aux armées de la coalition qui tuèrent tous ceux qui avait été possédés, tous furent brûlés comme des guerriers.</p><p>Arkadia avait été détruit pendant la bataille donc tous les Skaikru sont allés s'installer à Polis et sont maintenant heureux en mélangeant leurs cultures et celle des Grounders.</p><p>Clarke s'est entraîné tous les jours jusqu'à que son niveau égalise presque celui du commandant lui-même.</p><p>Aider de cette dernière Clarke fit passer une loi pour que à la place d'un bain de sang le prochain commandant soit choisi par des combats sans la mort et que le reste des nightblood deviennent les nouveaux conseillers d'état avec les représentants de chaque clan.</p><p>Lexa légua son trône à Aiden, elles adoptèrent une adorable petite fille Sasha, et vécurent heureuses malgré les entraînements harassant que Lexa continuait d'infliger à Clarke et leur fille.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>